robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura - Best Friend Robot
' Sakura: Best Friend Robot '''is the second 2007 release in the Tekno Robot line. She was the first robot doll designed for girls. Personality Sakura knows lots of really cool things. She can tell the owner fun jokes, fashion tips and even your fortune. Sakura also gives everyone compliments - she always knows exactly what to say. But what Sakura does best is keeps secrets! Just turn her key in the remote to record your secrets. She won't tell anyone somebody's secret unless the owner put the key back in the remote. She doesn't cry, get angry, or get curious but stay happy. There are also rumors for the new Sakura Best Friend Robot to be controlled by Android or iPhone. Elements Sakura also comes with a remote controlled cruiser. She dances to five different songs. Common Quotes on Sakura Introduction After Sakura is turned on, she will say "''Hello, My name is Sakura'."' *"I am programmed to be a best friend a girl can have." *"Pet is a kitten. Do you like kittens?" (same as her favorite items quote) *"Did you miss me?" *"Nice to see you again!" *"Thank you for turning on my power." *"Hello!" (same as not being played with) *"Wahoo!" What Sakura Detects *"Sakura detects a change of the weather: Is it about to rain?" *"Sakura detects a present smell: Is that your new perfume?" *"Sakura detects someone is baking: I hope it is cookies." *"Sakura detects someone had vacuumed recentley." Favorite Items *"Sakura's favorite food is a cupcake. I like to eat the wrapping last. Do you do that too?" *"Sakura's favorite pet is a kitten. Do you like kittens?" *"Sakura's favorite sport is soccer. Do you like to play soccer?" *"Sakura's favorite drink is apple juice. Do you like apple juice?" *"Sakura's favorite flower is a cherry blossom. Do you have a favorite flower?" What Sakura Says *"Sakura says, life is a bowl of cherries." *"Sakura says, it's not the number of friends you have that's important, it's the quality of your friends that matters." *"Sakura says, sunshine is better than rain." *"Sakura says, It's good to get daily exercise." Lets Do Something *"Let's have a dance party." *"Let's have a fancy dress party." *"Let's have a picnic." *"Let's have a fashion show." *"Let's make a pretend feast." *"Let's make an indoor obtical course." *"Let's play school." *"Let's pretend we are artists." What Sakura Says After The Owner Answers Her After answering, she will make random laughing and sentences you. *"That's interesting." *"That outfit rocks." *"I agree." *"I enjoy hanging out with you." *"You are so smart." *"You are super cool." *"You are such a doll." *"You are a great friend!" *"You always wear the coolest clothes." *"You make me smile." *"Oh, sure!" *"No way!" *"You go, girl!" *"Hm, fascinating." When Nobody Plays With Her *"Hey, did you forget about me?" *"Excuse me, I'm over here!"''' *"Hello!" *"(yawns) I am getting sleepy." *"It is so much fun playing with you. Sakura: shutting down power! Bye!" Common Quotes on Remote Yes or No Questions After pressing the "Yes and No Questions" button, she will say "I can tell the future. I can answer your Yes or No questions." The 20 answers are: ::● It is certain ::● It is decidedly so ::● Without a doubt ::● Yes definitely ::● You may rely on it ::● As I see it, yes ::● Most likely ::● Outlook is good ::● Yes ::● Signs point to yes ::● Reply hazy try again ::● Ask again later ::● Better not tell you now ::● Cannot predict now ::● Concentrate and ask again ::● Don't count on it ::● My reply is no ::● My sources say no ::● Outlook not so good ::● Very doubtful Ten of the possible answers are Yes (●), five are No (●), and five are Ask Again Later (●). Using the Coupon collector's problem in probability theory, it can be shown that it takes, on average, 72 outcomes of Sakura for all 20 of its answers to appear at least once. Fortune Telling After pressing the "Fortune Telling" button, she will say "I can tell the future." and she will tell your fortune. *"You are what you eat." *"You are what you do. Not what you say." *"You can have everything you want in life." *"You will conquer obsticals to achieve success." *"You will have good luck and over like many large ships." *"A simple message is on it's way to you." *"The shortest distance between two people is a smile." *"Opportunity will soon knock, when it does, answer the door." *"People are naturally attracted to you." Funny Facts After pressing the "Funny Facts" button, she will say "I know lots of funny facts. Did you know?", or "Wanna hear a joke?" Jokes *"What kind of dog can jump higher than a building?" "Any dog! Buildings can't jump!" *"What goes up and comes down but never moves?" "Stairs." *"What is the best year for a kangaroo?" "Only a year." *"Why is it hard for the colt to say hi?" "She was a little hoarse." *"What happens when you tell an egg a joke?" "It cracks up!" Funny Facts *"The Average Human Dream lasts only two to three seconds." *"Your brain is 80% water." *"A sneeze travels 100 miles per hour." *"A giant squid's eye can be as big as a basketball." *"The longest bout of hiccups will last in 69 years." *"Water is the substance on earth that is lighter as a solid, then a liquid." *"The first animal sent to outer space was a dog." *"A person with its own body weight in about half a year. *"Raindrops aren't really shaped like perfectly drops, they are perfectly round." *"You can tell how old a fish is, by looking at its scales." *"An electric eel can produce its shock of 600 volts." *"It takes more muscles to frown, when it does to smile." *"Cows can sleep standing up." *"In one year, your heart beats one hundred thousand times." *"You can smell skunk spray up to 2 1/2 miles away." *"The more salt you put on ice, the more the ice melts." Fashion Tips After pressing the "Fashion Tips" button, she will say "I am a fashion expert" and tells the owner whetever tip of fashion handling. There are 22 fashion tips: *"Wear something Sparkly! It matches your personality." *"Wear something Tranging. It will be fun!" *"Wear something Bold. It is the real you." *"Wear something Bright. It is going to look fabulous." *"Wear something Exciting. It will look great on you." *"Wear something Flashy. It will shock your friends." *"Wear something Pink. It will look great with your eye." *"Wear something Pretty. It will look perfect on your spiffy day." *"Wear something Unique. You will be super cool." *"You don't have to dress like everyone else, be yourself." *"Add patches, limestone, or beads to an old pair of jeans." *"Always wear clothes that fits." *"Don't forget to always wear sunscreen." *"For our better effects, try putting clear nail polish on before putting color nail polish on." *"It is better to buy a dress with a classic touch." *"It is cool to wear cute clips in your hair." *"Spice up your ponytail by putting jewels, charms, and cute little hair pieces onto it." *"Remember, you should not wear white past Labor Day." *"Remember to workout, play sports and have fun." *"No matter what, make sure you feel comfortable." *"Never wear a hairstyle more than three times in a row." *"When you're bored with your clothes, try to mix them up, or trade with a friend." Dancing Quotes *"Let me show you my moves." *"Let's dance!" *"I can't wait to spin!" *"Wahoo!" *"Hoo! That was so much fun." Sakura's Video Library External Links Sakura's Website Category:Toy Robots Category:Non-fictional Robots Category:Remote-Controlled Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence